Perfect Life
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: KaiSoo - Kisah cinta Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo menuju hari pernikahan mereka. 1S-Yaoi


Title : Perfect Life  
Cast : Do KyungSoo, and Kim JongIn.  
Pair : KaiSoo is Main Pair!  
Disclameir : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing,  
cerita dan KyungSoo milik saya  
Warning : Geje, Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Ini ffOS  
yang hadir ditengah keisengan saya yang harusnya  
menyelesaikan ff yg lain. Adapun kesamaan tokoh  
dan cerita itu tak di sengaja. Selamat membaca~ 

.

.

.  
.

Tangan mungil mu sangat pas berada dalam  
genggaman ku.  
Seakan Tuhan memang merancang tangan mulus ini  
hanya untuk ada dalam genggaman ku.  
Tidak ada yang lain, hanya aku, karena kau adalah  
milikku. 

.

.  
.

Pria tampan dengan sepasang mata tajam-nya itu tersenyum kecil, mengamati seorang pria cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Jari-jari maskulinnya berjalan menelisir wajah cantik pria yang tengah tertidur itu, sangat cantik, dan polos.

Tidak hanya wajah, Kim JongIn, pria tampan bermata tajam itupun juga bermain dengan jari-jari mungil di  
dalam genggamannya. Entah kenapa segala hal dalam Pria cantik ini selalu saja pas untuknya.

Apa mereka berjodoh?

Pria tampan itu mulai terkikik geli dengan pikiran konyol nya. Ia merasa seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta.

Merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang seperti menggelitik di dalam perut mu, degupan jantung yang tak tertahan seperti  
akan meledak. Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan?  
Diusianya yang kini sudah menginjak usia ke 25tahun, dan  
merasakan hal seperti layaknya seorang remaja memang  
terdengar konyol, tapi memang itulah yang kenyataanya.

Kau akan selalu terlihat konyol di depan orang yang kau cintai, dan itulah kenyataanya.

Dan dahulu hingga sekarang hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil membuatnya konyol seperti remaja bodoh yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Yaitu sang tunangannya bernama Do Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas di hadapannya.

Seorang Pria cantik dan manis namun kekanakan yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia tak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum jika tengah mengingat tingkah manis dan konyol sang tunangan.

Meskipun banyak yang berpendapat jika mereka seperti dua sisi mata uang yang berbeda, bagi dirinya hanya seorang  
Do Kyungsoo lah yang pantas untuknya. Tak peduli apapun  
pendapat orang tentang mereka, yang terpenting baginya  
hanyalah Seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Brukk...

Ia menoleh malas ke asal sumber suara yang membuat sedikit keributan itu. Menggangu kesenangannya untuk melihat sang bidadari yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Berhenti memandang nya seperti itu, kau seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Itu menggelikan"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas,menatap  
seorang Pria bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya dengan acuh.

"Berisik! Kau mengganggu kesenangan ku saja"

Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu tertawa garing, menatap meledek Jongin yang tertangkap basah memasang wajah bodohnya.

Ini adalah hal yang langka, kapan lagi kau bisa melihat petinggi Kim yang arrogant itu memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, konyol.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim maafkan aku, tapi tanda tanganilah beberapa berkas ini terlebih dahulu baru aku akan meninggalkan mu dan putri tidur mu yang cantik itu" ledeknya lagi.

Jongin mendengus sebal, mengambil dengan kasar beberapa berkas di tangan Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah  
sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan kasar. Membuat  
tawa Chanyeol semakin meledak dibuatnya.

"Jadi, bisakah di jelaskan apa yang kira-kira telah kau perbuat pada Putri cantik ini, hingga ia tertidur begitu pulas? Hey! Kau belum menyentuhnya bukan?" lagi, Chanyeol kembali meledek Jongin.

"Tutup mulut besar mu atau kau akan membangunkannya. Dan berhentilah berpikir kotor seperti itu, kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Sehun. Pintu keluar sebelah sana dan kau bisa kembali ketika aku menyelesaikan ini Sekertaris Park"

"Wuuhhhhh calm down Tuan Kim, baiklah aku akan keluar, dan. jangan berbuat lebih selama kalian berdua. Kau tau, setan. berada dimana-mana Tuan Kim. Kau bisa memanggil ku ketika. kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk... yah kau taulah"

"Brengsek! KAU INGIN MATI PARK CHANYEOL?"

Dan Suara tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan kerja itu.

.

.

.

Pejamkan matamu, rasakan dan dengarkan jantung yang berdegup dengan menggila ini.  
Aku hanya Pria bodoh yang tak mampu untuk  
merangkai kata-kata dengan manis.

Tetapi, percayalah cinta ku pada mu melebihi dari  
jumlah miliyaran kata-kata cinta yang ada di dunia  
ini.

Genggam tangan ku, apa kau bisa merasakannya?  
Semua yang ku punya akan aku berikan untukmu  
Aku juga akan meberikan apapun untukmu  
Apapun, sampai akhir nanti

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari Jaejoong yang kembali akan mengajarinya memasak. Memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin dikantornya dan menunggunya hingga selesai bekerja dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan makan malam bersama.

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu pada kursi yangterdapat dalam ruangan kerja milik Jongin. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak dengan lincah pada sebuah layar persegi dalam genggamannya. Terkadang tersenyum dan terkadang bibir tebal nya mengerucut lucu, sangat menggemaskan.

Ini sudah biasa, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu sering datang ke kantor nya dan menemani Jongin bekerja hingga ia selesai dengan pekerjaanya.

Kyungsoo itu sangat pengertian, meskipun ia datang untuk  
menemani Jongin atau hanya sekedar bermain, ia tak akan pernah menganggu Jongin jika sang tunangannya itu tengah benar-benar sibuk.

Dia akan menyibukan diri dengan beberapa gadget milik  
Jongin atau menganggu Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tak lain adalah sahabat dan tangan kanan sang tunangan.

Apapun ia lakukan selama menunggu Jongin kecuali mengganggu nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya Jongin sesaat  
setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Merangkul pinggang mungil Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat.

"Membaca Fanfiction, Kau tau?"

"Sedikit, Jae Hyung juga suka membacanya. Kalian itu sejenis, suka sekali membaca cerita fiksi seperti itu" ledek Jongin, mencubit kecil hidung milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa salahnya? Cerita dalam Fanfiction itu sangatlah  
romantis, manis dan mengharukan. Kau terlalu kaku, kau harus membaca beberapa agar kau bisa merayuku dengan manis. Kau tak pernah sama sekali memberi ku gombalan sejak kita berhubungan. Sangat tidak romantis" cibir Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Tanpa aku harus merayumu kau pun sudah terjerat oleh ku"  
jawab Jongin santai.

"yah kau benar, tapi tunggu setelah ada seorang pria yang akan merayuku dan membuatku berpaling padamu karena dia  
lebih romantis" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Ah? Benarkah? Kau berani? Kau berani huh?"  
Jongin mulai menggelitik pinggang Kyungsoo dengan jahil nya, memberi Kyungsoo kecupan kecil pada wajahnya. Terus  
seperti itu hingga Kyungsoo mengeluh lelah.

"Dengar, itu hanya cerita fiksi, yang di buat dengan pemikiran. Berbeda dengan rasa cintaku untuk mu yang tumbuh tanpa pemikiran yang di buat oleh manusia, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah"

"Aku lebih mencintai mu"

.

.

Kau ingat? Saat kita pertama bertemu?  
Meski terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah saat  
itu aku merasa seperti bumi tengah berhenti berputar dan semua terasa terdiam. Seakan membantuku untuk menikmati keindahan mu lebih lama.

Konyol,

mengnal mu membuatku menjadi seseorang yang  
penuh dengan kegilaan. kegilaan yang membuatku bahagia, hingga lupa akan rasa sedih.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menyeringai kecil melihatwajah frustasi Jongin. Ini adalah hari kelima ia tak bertemu  
dengan Kyungsoo-nya, wajah tampan petinggi Kim itu terlihat muram dan tak bersemangatbeberapa hari ini.

"Jangan berlebihan kau baru 5 hari tak bertemu KyungSoo.  
Sabarlah sedikit, 3 hari mendatang dia akan menjadi milik mu  
sepenuhnya, berlebihan" cibir Sehun.

"Kau tau, harusnya kita membawa kamera yang cukup besar sebelum pergi kesini. Kita harus mengabadikan wajah jelek  
Jongin yang seperti ini, aku yakin ini akan menjadi headline di Seoul" Ledek Chanyeol.

Jongin mendengus pelan, menatap sengit Sehun dan  
Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya meledeknya. Ia benar-benar salah mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi minum di luar untuk mengusir rasa penatnya yang dilarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini karena pernikahan mereka semakin dekat. Awalnya ia berpikir rasa bosan dan penatnya akan hilang jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sekedar untuk minum bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah, yang ia dapatkan malah ledekan-ledekan tak berguna dari kedua sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Diamlah, kalian ini seperti kaleng kosong,berisik sekali" ucap. Jongin malas.

"Jongin-ah! Apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk malam  
pengantin kalian?" tanya Sehunhun, seraya meminum segelas soju di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada, memang apa yang harus aku persiapkan" tanya  
Jongin acuh.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap malas Jongin, memukul  
kepala Jongin dengan sebuah sendok yang berada di tangan mereka secara bergantian.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin, jangan bilang kau tidak tau apa  
yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan di malam pertamanya,  
kau terlalu kaku Kim" cibir Cahnyeol

"Kau memang sangat keterlaluan dan kaku. Hanya berciuman  
tanpa melumat, tanpa adanya berhubungan lebih itu sangat  
membosankan. Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo masih betah berada  
disamping Pria sepertimu, Kim"

"Cih... diamlah, aku bukannya tak ingin berbuat lebih, aku hanya menghargainya dan membuatnya nyaman. Cinta tak harus selalu digambarkan dengan hubungan sex, Oh. Aku bukan maniak sex seperti kalian" cibir Jongin.

"Ck... dia mulai berceramah, setidaknya kau harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Kalian belum pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya, apa kau tidak ingin mencoba memberinya suatu hal indah yang sulit ia lupakan setelah malam pertama kalian, aku yakin bagi orang seperti Sungjong malam pertama adalah hal yang sangat berkesan" ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun memutar kedua bola mata mereka  
dengan malas. Ingin rasanya mereka memukul Jongin dengan kaleng-kaleng kosong soju di hadapan mereka. Berbicara dengan Jongin sama saja kau membuat dirimu bertambah tua dengan cepat.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin! Bunuh saja kami" ucap Chanyeol  
berlebihan.

"Dengar, kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat tubuh Kyugsoo tak tertutupi apapun? Di lihat dari luar saja aku yakin Kyungsoo itu sangat sexy, kulitnya sangat putih dan mulus, bibirnya sangat sexy dan menggoda, desahan yang keluar dari bibir itu pastilah sangat indah, dan ini bagian yang paling aku suka ketika melihat Kyungsoo, butt nya... aku..."

"CUKUP! Kau mencari mati Oh Sehun?" desis Jongin  
marah, kini wajah nya mulai memerah padam, dan menatap  
Sehun dengan sengit.

"Kau mencari mati Oh, tak seharusnya kau menjabarkan  
seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti kau menceritakan fantasy  
liarmu" cibir Chanyeol. "Jongin-ah! Ini, aku membeli ini saat makan siang tadi .Kau lihat dan pelajari di kamarmu sendiri, kalian sama-sama belum pernah melakukannya dan aku yakin kaset-kaset ini mungkin akan sedikit membantumu"

Chanyeol memberi Jongin sebuah paper bag berwarna  
coklat, dengan wajah dinginnya ia mengambilnya dengan santai.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tau kau sangat  
tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Tatapan Mesum mu itu sangat tidak bisadi tutupi, Kim" cibir Chanyeol.

"Kau banyak bicara, Park" sahut Jongin acuh

"Kau membeli kaset-kaset itu tanpa mengajakku? Kau benar-benar sahabat yang payah Park Chanyeol" ujar Sehun, mencibir.

"Aku tak yakin kau tak akan membuat ku malu ketika aku membeli kaset-kaset itu" sahut Chanyeol santai.

"Okay, tak bisakah kita berhenti, ganti topik pembicaraan kalian semakin membuatku ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Luhan" ucap Sehun.

"Luhan? Siapa dia? Aku baru mendengar namanya?Mainan baru mu lagi?" tanya Jongin heran, Sehun menggeleng kecil dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

"Tidak, berhenti bicara mainan, aku terdengar seperti orang  
jahat. Dia kekasih baruku, kali ini aku serius dengannya,  
bukan untuk bermain, yah meskipun ia sangat hebat jika di  
ranjang. Ah... Shit, aku semakin ingin cepat pulang"

Chanyeol dan Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan malas, sahabat mereka yang satu ini memang sangat gila.

"Baru 2 bulan lalu aku mendengar hal seperti itu saat kau  
berpacaran dengan Key si mata kucing itu. Ah tidak,  
bukankah setiap kau berhubungan kau selalu bilang 'Aku serius dengannya'. Luna, IU, Ren, Niel, dan Kris kau selalu berkata seperti itu" cibir Chanyeol, Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli.

"Aku sedikit heran dengan hubungan mu dengan Kris saat itu, ini hal yang selalu aku ingin tanyakan. Saat kau  
bersama Kris, siapa yang mendominasi?" tanya Jongin

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, pertanyaan Jongin ini  
sungguh sangat menggelitiknya. Sejujurnya selama ini dia  
juga penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Te... tentu saja aku, lihat aku ini Pria sejati, huh.. tidak mungkin aku yang di dominasi" elak Sehun, ia terdengar seperti gugup.

"Ah... benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau gugup seperti itu Oh?" cibir Jongin.

"Dilihat dari fisik aku yakin jika Kris berada di atas" ledek Chanyeol.

"Ya...! sudah... sudah gantilah topik"

"Jongin-ah! Pertanyaan kita terjawab"

"Aku tidak menyangka, sang Pria tangguh ini ternyata berada di posisi bawah"

"YA!"

.

.

.

Maukahkau menikah dengan ku?  
Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?  
Saling membagi cinta, dan menyayangi hingga Tuhan  
memisahkan kita dalam kematian?

Hidup bersama, mempunyai Putra dan Putri yang lucu  
dan manis.  
Menikahlah denganku, aku tak bisa menjanjikan  
apapun. Aku hanya mempunyai cinta yang aku harap  
dapat membuatmu yakin untuk selamanya bersamaku.

Hingga saat rambut kita memutih  
Hingga akhir hidup kita  
Kau hidupku, nama mu akan selalu ku sebut selama  
aku bernafas.

Puisi yang berisikan makna cinta  
untaian takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan  
Pertemuan Kau dan Aku  
Di jodohkan oleh Surga.

.

.

.

Pagi itu gereja mulai di penuhi oleh seluruhundangan yang akan menjadi saksi penyatuan sepasang anak manusia yang  
akan mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan.

Jongin, telah berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas altar, menanti sang calon istri datang. Di balut dengan Tuxedo berwarna hitam, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan berbeda hari ini. Beberapa kali Jongin terlihat  
menghembuskan nafasnya, berat. Mencoba unuk mengurangi  
rasa gugup yang tengah ia rasakan. Rasa gugup nya kali ini  
melebihi rasa gugup ketika melamar Kyungsoo beberapa bulan lalu.

Lonceng mulai berbunyi bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu  
gereja mewah itu. Seluruh tamu undangan seakan  
terhipnotis dengan seorang Pria cantik dengan menggunakan  
Tuxedo berwarna putih, di balut dengan kemeja soft berwarna cream dengan panjang yang menjuntai ke belakang. Pria cantik itu berjalan perlahan dengan sebuah buket bunga lily putih ditangan kanannya, dengan lengan kiri yang tertau pada lengan seorang Pria paruh baya, Mr. Do.

Jongin masih terdiam terpaku dengan rasa terpesonanya.  
Sedikit terhenyak saat menyadari Mr. Do dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di hadapannya. Jongin menyambut dengan lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Mengusap kecil lengan Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin itu dengan lembut, ia gugup.

Pendeta dihadapan mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Baikalah, sebelum pemberkatan ini dimulai, kiranya adakah yang kurang berkenan dengan penyatuan anak Tuhan pada hari yang baik ini?"

Semua terdiam, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Hanya kicauan merdu beberapa burung di luar gereja yang terdengar.

"Baiklah, dengan demikian pemberkatan akan segera dimulai"  
ujar sang Pendeta.

"Dihadapan Tuhan yang maha kuasa, dan dihadapan beberapa anak Tuhan yang hadir pada acara suci pernikahan hari kau, Kim Jongin bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri mu? Mencintainya dan mengasihinya, menemaninya di saat duka maupun suka seumur hidupmu baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dan, apakah kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Kim  
Jongin sebagai suami mu? Mencintainya dan  
mengasihinya ,menemaninya disaat duka maupun suka seumur hidupmu baik dalam keadaan sehatmaupun sakit"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut, menatap Jongin.

"Aku bersedia"

"Dengan ini kunyatakan bahwa kalian resmi menajdi pasangan suami dan istri. Silahkan untuk memakai kan cincin pada pasangan kalian"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati mereka, menyerahkan cincin pada Jongin dan memulai memasangkan pada jari manis  
kanan millik Kyungsoo. Kali ini kesisi Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan cincin lainnya pada Kyungsoo, dan memasangkannya pada jari manis kanan milik Jongin.

Tepuk tangan dan suara sorak riuh pun mulai terdengar saat  
kedua mempelai saling menyematkan cincin mereka.

"Kau boleh mencium pasangan mu sekarang"  
Pria bermata elang itu memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, saling melempar tatapan bahagia. Jongin mulai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat, mempertipis jarak tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo mulai menutup matanya saat sepasang bibir kissable milik Jongin mulai menekan lembut keningnya. Beralih pada kedua manik kanan dan kirinya, dan hidung mancung nya.

Menatap Kyungsoo kembali, mengusap lembut bibir bulat  
milik Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin kembali mendekat, memutuskan jarak diantara mereka dengan tautan bibir yang mulai tercipta.

Saling mengecap, dan menikmati setiap inci sentuhan hangat pada bibir yang tengah bertaut itu. Menyampaikan persaan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah saat ini.

Sebuah ciuman yang mewakili seluruh perasaan yang mereka  
rasakan. Sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut yang selalu  
membuat keduanya mabuk.

Di sisni, dihadapan Tuhan dan seluruh tamu undangan yang  
hadir mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati, bersumpah atas  
namaTuhan untuk saling mencintai hingga kematian yang  
memisahkan mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dalam diam pada sisi ranjang kamar megah itu, ia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dan seseklai menghela nafasnya berat. Saat ini ia sudah bearda dalam kamar Hotel yang di sediakan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk mereka, setelah acara pesta pernikahan mereka selesai.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu ia setia dengan posisinya saat ini, ia  
sungguh gugup dan takut, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat malu untuk melihat Jongin, ia berharap Jongin masih akan lama didalam kamar mandi.

Clek...

Kyungsoo semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia meremas-remas kepalan tangannya, gugup. Jantung nya semakin berdegup dengan kencang saat mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang semakin mendekat. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat sepasang kaki Jongin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Takut-takut ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat .  
Sepasang mata bulat nya yang membulat lucu saat di dapatinya Jongin berdiri dihadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Secara reflek dia mengangkat keduatangannya dan menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tak memakai baju?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat  
menggemaskan. Dia mulai memposisikan tubuh nya berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menutupi wajahnya, secara perlahan. Di genggamnya lembut kedua lengan kecil itu.

Jongin kembali tertawa saat Kyungsoo malah memejamkan  
kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Kenapa istrinya sangat  
menggemaskan seperti ini?

Di kecupnya sayang kedua mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup,  
kemudian mengecup kecil bibir bulat merah milik Kyungsoo yang terasa manis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"A... aniyo" Kyungsoo menggeleng imut.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Jongin lagi, "Aku juga,ini adalah hal yang pertama bagi kita. Jika kau masih takut dan belum siap, aku akan menunggumu" Jongin tersenyum tulus, tangan besarnya terangkat mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jika seperti itu, aku akan membuat mu kecewa" gumam  
Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa kecil, ia menarik kepala belakang Kyungsoo, menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Mungkin benar, tapi bagiku kenyamanan mu adalah yang utama. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi kita, aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yang indah untukmu. Jika aku memaksa namun kau belum siap itu akan menyakitimu nantinya, ini bukan hanya penyatuan diri, ini adalah hal yang berharga untukku, terlebih untuk mu juga. Tak apa, aku bisa menahannya"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, ia semakin menundukdan sebuah isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir tebalnya, membuat  
Jongin panik dibuatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis sayang?"

Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, menghapus lembut  
lelehan liquid bening yang mengalir melwati pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku? Apa kau  
tidak mencintaiku?... Jae Hyung bilang jika aku menolakmu dan kau tidak memaksa berarti kau ti...tidak mencinta...i ku. Kau jahat, kenapa tidak memaksaku?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pasrah, sungguh ia sangat ingin mengutuk jaejoong dan mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata sumpah serapahnya. Hyung nya yang cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya gila dengan mempengarahui otak Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Ia mulai panik saat tangisan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar keras, ia mulai menarik lembut tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan  
membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ssst... tenanglah, bukan seperti itu maksudku, jangan  
dengarkan Jaejoong Hyung. Aku mencintaimu dan sampai  
kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu, tak akan berubah. Ini bukan tentang kau menolak ku atau tidak, ini terlebih hanya aku takut akan menyakitimu jika kau belum siap sepenuhnya. Sungguh aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu"

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, memberi Kyungsoo  
kecupan-kecupan menenangkan pada keningnya.

"Aku siap hanya saja aku gugup, kau harusnya menenangkan ku, bukan diam saja seperti itu. Kau tau aku sampai berkonsultasi beberapa kali agar bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara kita melakukan itu, aku sangat malu. Kau menyebalkan"

Jongin tersenyum semeringah, ia tertawa kecil melihat  
wajah Kyungsoo kini mulai memerah malu. Ah bagaimana bisa istrinya sepolos itu, demi Tuhan ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya ini.

"Jangan tertawa"

Kyungsoo mempout bibir nya lucu, memasang wajah kesal  
menggemaskannya.

"Maaf, kau benar-benar siap? Kau yakin dengan ucapan mu? Kau tau aku tak akan berhenti jika sudah memulainya,  
menyuntuh mu sepenuhnya adalah keinginanku sejak lama jadi aku mohon jangan memintaku untuk berhenti nantinya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, menangku kedua pipi Jongin dengan tangannya, mengecup kecil bibir kissable milik Jongin.

"Aku yakin, tak pernah seyakin ini Jongin-ah. Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu istriku"

Jongin mulai merangkak naik ke sisi kasur King Size itu,  
merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan, memposisikan. tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh kecil Pria cantik itu.

Mereka tersenyum saling melempar tatapan kebahagian yang penuh dengan cintai itu, Jongin mulai membungkuk  
mendekat, mengeup kecicil bibir memerah yang membuatnya  
candu itu. Menelusupkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher milik  
Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma lembut alami menenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh istri cantiknya.

Lenguhan itu mulai terdengar saat Jongin mulai mengigit,  
menegcap, menjilat curuk leher Kyungsoo. Hawa panas  
mulai melingkupi suasana ruangan mewah itu, saling berbagi  
cinta kehangatan dan suara-suara memabukan sepanjang  
malam indah yang mungkin tak akan terlupakan itu.

Menikmati setiap inci sentuhan dan kata-kata cinta lembut,  
mengalunkan desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan yang  
melingkupi kamar mewah itu.

Malam yang cukup panjang dan indah, malam penyatuan cinta mereka. Malam dimana semuanya menyatu menjadi satu, menumbuhkan cinta yang semakin besar. Berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kata cinta.

.

Aku takpernah tau kebaikan macam apa yang aku  
perbuat dimasa lalu sehingga tuhan memberika salah  
seorang bidadarinya untuk menemaniku dan memberikan kebahagiaan di hidupku.

Akumencintai mu, bahkan seluruh benda di dunia ini  
pun tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan besarnya  
cintaku untukmu.

Aku mencintai mu bukan dengan kata, tetapi dengan  
hati.  
Selamanya tetaplah disampingku, dan genggam erat  
tanganku.  
Aku akan melindungimu, bidadari cantikku.

Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo ...

.

.

.  
The End

Ini ff pertama Kaisoo saya, semoga suka. Dan maaf jika berantakan karma publish lewat hp.

Mind To Review?


End file.
